Network systems include an Access Point (AP) that receives broadband Internet from an Internet Service Provider (ISP) and provides wired and wireless access to the Internet for one or more communication devices (e.g., laptops, tablets, smart phones, etc.). The performance of the network system may degrade by one or more events. For example, when an unknown device tries to connect to the AP, it may create a security risk to the network system and may also slow down the speed of the Internet i.e., the throughput from the AP to the one or more communication devices may slow down. In current practice, the network systems are not centrally analyzed by a computing device to account for information such as historical information, knowledge of network component (or network structure) to generate policies for managing network performance. As a result, performance of current network systems may not be optimized for one or more events.